originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory House
Gregory House, M.D., (almost universally referred to as House and rarely as Greg or Dr. House) is the main character and protagonist of the House series. He is portrayed by the actor Hugh Laurie. TVOverMind.com picked House as their top TV Character of the decade 1. Entertainment Weekly chose Gregory House as their 84th greatest character of the past 20 years Biography Early Life House was born on June 11, 1959 (according to his hospital admission bracelet in No Reason) or December (in the episode The Socratic Method), the product of an affair between his mother Blythe House, a housewife and a family friend who was a Unitarian minister at the time Blythe was married to John House, a Marine pilot who was away on active duty overseas when House was conceived. As his father served on active duty through most of House's childhood and adolescence, House has lived in a variety of countries where his father was stationed, several of which, such as Egypt, the Philippines and Japan, have been identified in the series. As a result, House is fluent in several languages including Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Portuguese and Hindi, and has a working knowledge of several others. House was obviously a bright child, a mixed blessing as his demanding father and loving mother obviously had high hopes for him. He cultivated a variety of interests, such as chemistry and playing the piano and guitar, which have served him well into adulthood. However, it appears that his isolation from people his age and his poor relationship with his parents led House to become something of a loner. It is intimated that he frequently rebelled against his legal father and was punished by John as a result with both intense physical discomfort and emotional isolation. At the age of 12, using his knowledge that his father had been away during his conception and relying on genetic characteristics that his father did not share, House confronted John about not being his biological son. As a result, they stopped speaking to each other for an entire summer, communicating by passing notes to each other. However, their relationship returned to normal after that. Despite this difficulty in their relationship, there has never been any indication that John ever mistreated House for not being his biological son and, despite his strict nature, treated House as if he were his own son. There is every indication that John felt a great deal of fatherly affection for House despite their disagreements. It was during his visit to a Japanese hospital in his early teens that House met up with a disheveled man who appeared to be a janitor who was, nevertheless, the person with the most medical knowledge in the hospital. He later discovered the man was a buraku, a member of an "untouchable" caste who did not even try to fit in with the rest of the doctors. The incident convinced the young House to become a doctor as, despite their distaste for him, all the personnel in the hospital listened to the buraku when they needed to. This would tend to indicate that the young House, although knowledgeable in his youth, was often ignored by those in authority who thought they knew better. In his later teens, House went to a prep school in the United States where in addition to keeping up very good grades, he was actively involved with music and played varsity lacrosse. Category:Favorite CM Characters Category:House